O gosto
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Gina: "Tom? Tom? Mas, Merlin, você morreu!". Tom: "Ah, não, Ginevra. Não sou como vocês. Que se submeteram as fraquezas humanas e mortais. Eu me tornei imortal."


**Nome da fic: **O Gosto.

**Subtítulo: **A morte... Qual seria o gosto dela?

**Nome da autora: **Vitória Prince Snape.

**Shipper: **Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley.

**Sinopse: Gina: **"Tom? Tom? Mas, Merlin, você morreu!". **Tom: **"Ah, não, Ginevra. Não sou como vocês. Que se submeteram as fraquezas humanas e mortais. Eu me tornei imortal."

**Capa: **Capa 1, no perfil, ou no Orkut. Capa 2 ainda não está pronta.

**Presenteada: **Minha colega: Stefane Kuasne Simão.

**Spoiler: **Não.

**Tipo: **Short-Fic. No máximo seis capítulos. E, um pouco de Song-fic, acho que em quase todos os capítulos vai haver um trechinho de alguma musica.

**Censura: **T.

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à Tia Rowling *idolatra*. Apenas me divirto fazendo está singela fanfic. Não lucro nada com ela. Se, ao menos, um personagem da série Harry Potter TM me pertencesse, eu mudaria muitos atos dele.

**Agradecimentos:** A Cora Coralina que me ajudou a reescrever a fic. Ah, ela também perguntou se queria que eu fizesse a capa, mas não sei se ela fez, se sim ou se não, obrigada, linda. Cora, você é demais, te amo! (Ela teve que ficar me agüentando no MSN, e eu aposto que sou um enchimento de saco.)

**Desafios: **Algum desafio proposto por alguém lá da escola. Essa fic foi feita, quando eu estava na 5ª série. Algum engraçadinho me disse que eu não conseguiria fazer a fic, então aqui está. É claro, com a versão reescrita. Fuçando nos cadernos, a gente acha cada coisa.

**Avisos ou Alertas: **Além de ter sido feita, há um ano atrás, eu dei essa fic de presente para a Limão, por que, na época, eu havia dedicado a fic a ela. E, também por que nós havíamos combinado de fazermos fics de presente de amigo secreto. Aí está. Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo, está é a versão reescrita e editada. A versão original está comigo e a cópia está com a Stefane (Limão), e acredite a versão original não mudou muito, apenas acrescentei e tirei algumas coisas. Se a Stefane estiver lendo isso, e eu sei que ela está, ela vai ficar enchendo meu saco, para postar a versão original. Convença-me, Stefane, se você conseguir, eu posto.

**O Gosto...**

**... A morte... Qual seria o gosto dela?**

**Parte I: **Lord das Trevas retorna.

Gina estava sentada em uma das sorveterias do beco diagonal. Ela estava observando tudo o que acontecia, as ruas estavam calmas, e o crepúsculo começava a aparecer. Era pouca a movimentação nas lojas.

- Srta. Weasley? A Srta. Deseja mais alguma coisa? – o dono da loja perguntou.

Gina olhou-o e sorriu.

- Acho que vou querer mais um.

- Ah, claro. – disse ele, antes de sumir, atrás do balcão.

Gina sorriu. Tudo estava calmo. Voldemort havia sumido. Morrido. Harry havia dado fim à guerra. E, agora estava ela, sentada esperando seu marido chegar com seus filhos.

- Aqui está, Srta. Weasley. – disse o homem, entregando-lhe o sorvete.

- Creio que agora, o certo seria: "Sra. Potter." – Harry disse, aproximando-se da mulher.

Gina se levantou.

- Harry! – ela exclamou, sorrindo.

- Gina. – Harry sorriu, enquanto abraçava-a.

- Mamãeee! – Tiago, Alvo e Lílian chamaram.

- Ah, crianças. – Gina disse, enquanto separava-se de Harry e abraçava os filhos.

Harry sorriu e seus olhos pararam sobre o sorvete que estava em cima da mesa.

- Isto é dela? – Harry perguntou.

- É sim, Sr. Potter. – disse o bruxo.

- Creio que ela não vá se importar. – Harry riu, sentando-se e pegando o sorvete.

- Eeei, Papai, eu também quero sorvete. – disse Tiago.

- Ah, eu também. – Lílian disse, tímida.

- E, eu. – Alvo sorriu.

- E, eu quero um reembolso. Já que o Senhor Resolveu pegar o meu sorvete. – Gina riu.

- Tive uma idéia. – o dono da loja disse. – Que tal uma rodada de sorvetes grátis para a família Potter?

- Será que os Weasleys ganham também? – Rony perguntou.

- Ah, Claro Sr. Weasley. – o homem falou.

- Eu quero um de Chocolate. – Alvo disse.

- Eu, um de... Lago azul. – Lílian sorriu.

- Igual o dela. – Rosa disse.

- Morango. – Hugo disse.

- Eu quero de limão. – Tiago riu.

- e as Sras.? – o homem perguntou.

- Nenhum, obrigada. – responderam Mione e Gina.

- Os Srs.? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- Sensação. – Harry disse.

- Uh, eu quero um de... Chocolate, com cobertura de caramelo. – Rony disse.

Os Potter e os Weasleys estavam calmos, e sorridentes. Mas, quando a escuridão tomou conta do beco diagonal, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de Gina. Ela sentiu um frio na nuca, mas não disse nada, não queria deixar Harry preocupado.

Também, na opinião dela, não haveria por que se preocupar, Voldemort estava morto. Gina continuou olhando o fraco movimento nas ruas. Tudo estava normal.

- Gina, você está com um pressentimento, meio, sei lá, estranho? - Hermione perguntou.

-Você também? – e vendo Mione assentir, Gina continuou sussurrando. – Estranho. Não há por que nos preocuparmos.

- É. – Mione disse. – Acho que é bobagem nossa.

Gina sorriu e assentiu.

**[...]**

- Nossa, mamãe, eu amei o sorvete! – Lílian sorriu.

- Que bom, Lílian. – Gina disse, atenta, ainda andando pelo Beco Diagonal.

Harry sorriu, enquanto abraçava a filha.

- Papai, que é que a mamãe tem? Ela 'tá diferente. – Lílian disse.

- Não é nada. Mamãe deve estar cansada. – Harry disse.

- Ah. – Lílian disse.

Gina continuou caminhando, ainda a frente dos filhos e do marido. Ela observou alguém, provavelmente um homem, encapuzado atravessar a rua principal, e entrar na floreios & borrões, apenas para sair depois, com um grande e pesado livro.

Embora o livro estivesse dentro de uma sacola de plástico, ela era transparente, e Gina pode ler o titulo do livro: "Os segredos mais obscuros das artes das trevas."

Gina congelou e sua pulsação acelerou-se. Não seria possível. Ele estava morto. A figura encapuzada olhou brevemente para Gina, e a única coisa que Gina viu, foi seus olhos brilharem avermelhados.

Harry olhou-a, e disse:

-Você está bem?

- Sim... – Gina piscou, e então o vulto sumiu. – Achei que tinha visto... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Harry deu de ombros, e Gina correu o olhar pela rua por onde passavam, seus olhos se prenderam num casarão antigo. Ela observou a entrada e o jardim, seus olhos indo e voltando nas sombras das arvores.

- Gina? – Harry disse.

- Já vou. – ela disse sorrindo. – Vou apenas dar uma olhadinha, nas belas árvores desta casa. E, é claro, neste belo jardim.

- Te espero aqui. – Harry disse.

- Como queira. – Gina murmurou, enquanto ia até a maior árvore.

Ela poderia ter jurado ver uma sombra se mexendo, embaixo da árvore.

- Quem está aí? – Gina perguntou.

- Você não aprende nunca, não é mesmo, Ginevra? – Riddle disse.

Gina cambaleou.

- Tom? Tom? Mas, Merlin, você morreu! – ela sibilou.

- Ah, não, Ginevra. Não sou como vocês. Que se submeteram as fraquezas humanas e mortais. – Riddle então apareceu, ficando frente a frente com ela. – eu me tornei imortal.

- Mas, eu vi. – Gina disse. – Eu vi seu corpo no chão, eu vi você sendo morto.

- Você viu meu corpo, sendo destruído. Mas, não minha alma. – Riddle sorriu cínico.

- Harry destruiu todas as suas Horcruxes. – Gina murmurou.

- Sim, destruiu. – Riddle disse, ainda calmo. – Mas, Ginevra – acrescentou, rondando-a. – Eu descobri outro jeito, de... Bom, de preservar minha alma. Assim que descobri que a taça que continha um pedaço de minha alma, fora roubada, tratei de achar outro jeito de deixar uma parte de mim segura. Para que seu ilustre namorado, não pudesse achá-la.

- Mas... E, seu corpo? Como pode? Apenas com... Apenas com a pedra filosofal você conseguiria restaurá-lo. – Gina ofegou. – e ela foi destruída.

- Engraçado. – Riddle murmurou. – Quando voltei a Hogwarts, antes da batalha, vasculhei todo o castelo, e achei um pequeno pedaço da pedra. – Riddle sorriu, enviesado. – Um pequeno pedaço, mas, que restaurou meu corpo. Como podes ver, Dumbledore e Potter falharam. – Riddle acrescentou, colocando muito desprezo enquanto dizia os nomes de Harry e Dumbledore.

Gina ofegou.

- Não é possível.

- Tudo é possível no mundo da magia. Eu estudei magia por anos. Fiz coisas que você nem imagina, menina, eu sou o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu. E Lord Voldemort está retornando. – Riddle disse. – Mas, ah, Ginevra, se você contar a alguém isso. Pobre de você, não irá viver para ver o sol nascer.

- Não sei por que Voldemort. – Gina murmurou. – Eu prefiro mil vezes Tom. – acrescentou, e com sorte, Riddle não ouviu-a.

- Que foi que disse? – Riddle perguntou.

- Nada. – Gina disse. – Mas, diga-me, o que vai lhe garantir que não irei contar ao Harry e ao mundo que você voltou?

- Por que, Ginevra... – disse Riddle, uma idéia lhe ocorrendo. – Você não quer que nada aconteça aos seus filhos, quer?

- Não chegue perto deles! – Gina berrou.

- Ah, Ginevra. Vocês, mortais. – Riddle riu. – Se preocupam com coisas pequenas...

- A vida de um inocente não é uma coisa pequena! E, nós estamos falando de crianças, Tom! Crianças! – Gina disse, espantada com a frieza dele. – Não me diga que você não sente nada quando as vê. Você já foi criança, Tom! Não me diga que elas não despertam, pelo menos, uma coisa boa em você!

- Ah, Ginevra. – Riddle disse, as feições sombrias. – Ah, sim. As crianças. – ele acrescentou com desprezo e rancor na voz. – Sim, eu já fui criança. E, está foi uma das piores épocas da minha vida. Uma época em que eu ainda morava naquele orfanato maldito. Uma época em que, as outras crianças trouxas, me diziam que eu era anormal. Onde aquelas malditas e nojentas crianças, me desprezavam, me tratavam como lixo. E eu não podia fazer nada sabe? Eu não podia retribuir as coisas horríveis que elas me diziam, pois como eu era a 'encrenca' daquele maldito orfanato, eu ficava trancado num quarto frio, sombrio e escuro. E, era lá que as cobras me achavam. E, foi lá que eu descobri que não há por que ser bom. Não há vantagem em ser amado. Eu ganharia muito mais se fosse como sou. Sombrio, frio, maldoso. – Riddle assumiu uma feição assassina. – E, Ginevra. Foi lá, que eu descobri que fui renegado pelo meu pai, quando eu ainda era criança, um bebê. E, que minha mãe havia morrido, e me deixado lá sozinho. E, que ninguém nunca quis me procurar.

- Mas, foi quando você era criança que descobriu que era bruxo. – Gina disse. – E, você gosta de ser um bruxo.

- Ah, sim. – Riddle continuou, agora com o maxilar travado. – Ser um bruxo é algo de que me orgulho muito. Mas, ainda sim, alguns dos garotos do orfanato descobriram o que eu era. Mexeram no meu malão, acharam os livros. E, depois jogaram na minha cara que eu era ainda mais anormal por aquilo. Que eu era um louco, que devia ser internado.

- Só que, quando você esteve em Hogwarts tudo melhorou. – Gina tentou convencê-lo.

- Apenas melhorou por volta do meu segundo ano. – Riddle disse. – Em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, eu não tinha amigos. No entanto, aquilo não me assustou, eu estava acostumado e não ter amigos, nunca tive nenhum no orfanato. Mas, depois de algumas semanas, tudo ficou estranho, afinal eles eram iguais a mim. E, foi então que percebi que, por eu ser mestiço, também seria ridicularizado lá. Em Hogwarts. Em um lugar que era para bruxos como eu. – Riddle continuou, e travou o maxilar novamente. – Quando havia festas, no meu primeiro ano, ninguém me convidava. Quando a aula era em dupla, ninguém queria vir comigo. Quando eu estava no salão comunal, se eu me sentasse em uma mesa, todos sairiam de lá. Na hora do almoço, quando eu me sentava a mesa, todos se amontoavam para ficar longe de mim. Como se eu pudesse transmitir-lhes alguma doença, por ser mestiço. Como você pode ver, Ginevra. Eu não tenho boas lembranças, nem bons momentos passados com Crianças. – Riddle riu sombrio. – Estas são as que eu mais desprezo. Até por que, eu nunca, fui realmente uma criança.

Gina procurou algo para poder dizer. Mas, falhou. Depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, ela não achou que conseguiria sequer dizer a ele que seus filhos não eram iguais a aquelas crianças. Que seus filhos eram as crianças mais maravilhosas do mundo.

- E, se você for me dizer, que seus ilustres filhos são maravilhosos e sem preconceitos, aconselho que olhe para o local onde eles estão. – Riddle apontou o local com um aceno de cabeça.

Gina olhou, e se espantou ao ver seus filhos afastando-se de uma criança trouxa. Como se a criança pudesse transmitir a eles algum tipo de doença.

- Merlin. – ela sussurrou. – Eles não.

- Ah, você é como todas as mães fúteis. Elas também nunca conseguem ver o quão metidos e maldosos os filhos são. – Riddle disse.

Gina piscou e respirou fundo. Conversaria com Harry sobre aquilo depois. Agora ela tinha que saber mais sobre a volta de Riddle.

- De quem é está casa? – perguntou Gina, distraída olhando a bela mansão atrás de Riddle.

- Minha. – ele disse. – Os Malfoys humildemente compraram-na e cederam a casa, quando eu lhes disse que se os fizessem, eu perdoaria todos os erros que eles cometeram.

- Mas, como conseguiste permanecer imperceptível por todos esses anos? – Gina perguntou.

- Viajei pelo mundo. Estudando magia negra. Voltei há pouco tempo, Ginevra. E tive o desprazer de encontrar-te aqui. – Riddle disse, dando de ombros.

Gina virou o rosto e tentou esconder o quanto as palavras de Riddle a feriram.

- E os comensais? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Eles voltaram assim que eu der o sinal. – Riddle disse, apático.

- Eu devo ir. – Gina disse, aliviada e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Ah, sim. Deves. – Riddle concordou. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Mas, quem sabe não nos encontraremos novamente?

- O destino a Deus pertence. – Gina disse, concordando com Tom.

- Ah, não. Talvez o de vocês. Meros mortais, mas não o meu. O meu destino pertence a mim mesmo, e a ninguém mais. Eu faço meu destino de agora em diante, Ginevra. Na realidade, sempre foi assim. Você mortais, apenas nunca enxergaram que o nosso destino, quem faz somos nós. – Riddle disse.

- Fale apenas por você. Tom. – Gina disse, começando a se afastar. Mas, Riddle foi mais rápido, pegou-lhe pelo braço e a fez ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Estou falando. Eu sempre falo apenas por mim. – Riddle disse. – E mais uma coisa: Acho bom tomar cuidado, Ginevra, pois falo sério quando digo que nos encontraremos em breve. E muito breve. – e então ele a soltou.

- Eu discordo. – Gina disse e começou a se afastar dele, em passos demasiados largos. Ela, antes de chegar perto de Harry, virou-se apenas para vê-lo sorrir ironicamente e entrar dentro da bela mansão.

**[...]**

- Ah, Gina! Que demora! – Harry disse, quando a viu chegar. – O que havia de tão interessante naquela casa?

- As belas flores. – Gina mentiu.

- Mamãe, amanhã nós vamos poder voltar aqui? – Lílian perguntou.

Gina gelou. Riddle estava certo quando disse que eles iriam se encontrar novamente.

- Ah, Claro. – Gina disse, sorrindo.

- Que bom. – Lílian disse.

- Hmm... Harry? – Gina chamou.

- Sim, querida? – Harry disse.

- Você acha que nós fazemos nossos destinos, ou que ele pertence a Deus? – Gina perguntou.

- Acho que ele pertence a Deus, Gina. Por que, se fizéssemos nossos destinos, talvez você não estivesse aqui. Lembra-se do "incidente" com Riddle, em seu primeiro ano? – Harry disse.

- Sim, claro que lembro. – Gina disse. De repente, uma duvida ocorreu-lhe: Por que Riddle a deixara viva, na câmara? Por que ele não havia matado-a?

- Vamos, querida? – a voz de Harry despertou-a de seus devaneios.

- Sim. – ela disse.

Os cinco Potter, começaram a entrar no caldeirão furado, quando Gina lembrou-se de algo: Por que seus filhos haviam afastado-se do garoto trouxa?

Ela iria perguntar a Harry mais tarde. Quando estivessem sozinhos. Ela quase tinha certeza de que, não era nada. De que ela havia visto errado. Ela nunca daria razão para Tom. Ela nunca iria acreditar que seus filhos seriam tão cruéis quanto aquelas crianças foram com Riddle.

_Deve ser bobagem_, pensou Gina, _com certeza não foi nada. Eles... Não fariam isso. Fariam?_

Riddle devia estar errado. Mas, só por precaução ela resolveu perguntar ao Harry o porquê das crianças terem feito aquilo. Provavelmente seria por uma brincadeira. Seus filhos não eram cruéis. Não, com certeza aquilo fora apenas uma brincadeira. Riddle estava errado. Não estava?

E, com esse pensamento, Gina entrou no caldeirão furado. Olhando para trás apenas para ver, ao fim do beco, um homem encapuzado olhando-a e sorrindo ironicamente. E então, ela entrou no caldeirão furado, e deixou que a passagem se fechasse.

**N.A: **Que acharam do Capítulo? Ótimo? Bom? Regular? Horrível?

Podem falar, tá. Eu agüento (eu acho.).

Bom, como sempre, eu gostaria de agradecer a minha – sim, eu já a considero minha amiga, me apego fácil as pessoas, por isso, eu quebro a cara – amiga **Cora Coralina**. Que me aturou no MSN, pedindo ajuda para reescrever a fic. Ah, Cora, só lembrando uma coisinha: talvez você queira ver como o primeiro capitulo ficou. E, aquilo que você sugeriu, vai acontecer no próximo capitulo e eu juro que não vou demorar para postar. E, Cora você é demais!

Queria aproveitar e agradecer também a mais algumas pessoas: A minha colega **Stefane**que me importunou para reescrever a fic, e postar ela aqui no Fanfiction – ninguém mandou abrir a boca e dizer que tenho fanfiction –.

A minha amiga **Amanda** que – depois que eu mostrei uma fanfic TG para ela – começou a amar o Shipp e me incentivou – quero dizer praticamente mandou, obrigou, ameaçou a chamar a Katherine do Vampire Diaries se eu não reescrevesse – a escrever, Ops, reescrever mais uma TG, e que eu espero que comente.

E, ah, antes que eu me esqueça, vou avisar duas coisinhas: 1ª: Eu, como estou lendo muita TG, estou virando critica em fics assim, e irei ter muitas no meu perfil. 2ª: Eu recomendo duas autoras de fics assim: **Myal. L. Black** e **Moownk**. Uma das Fanfics de **Myal**que recomendo é: **As The World Falls Down**. Li a fic e me apaixonei, tenho certeza de que vocês também vão amar.

E, vou pedir uma coisa, da qual nunca me esqueço: Quero R-E-V-E-W-S.

Bjos até a próxima.


End file.
